Serendipity
by klainefeels
Summary: A prompt given to me on Tumblr: fluff. serendipity. may not have same plot as movie by the same name. may include ice cream. Switches between Kurt's POV - normal, and Blaine's POV - italics .


2018 - Setting: Lima, Ohio

"Oh crap. I'm so sorry."

I'm replying to a text from Rachel when some asshole walks right into me and spills half of his coffee down my front. It takes every ounce of self control to not only stop myself from screaming because of the sheer pain of the scalding coffee running down my chest, but to stop myself from ripping this guy a new one. I look up from my phone ready to do the latter when I'm met with the most beautiful set of hazel eyes and suddenly I've forgotten how to breathe.

* * *

_I'm standing in line at the Lima Bean, ready to order my second medium drip of the morning when the bell above the door of the coffee shop chimes. I turn just in time to see the most beautiful man I've ever seen walk through the door._

_"Can I help you? Hellooo?"_

_I'm brought back to reality as the barista snaps her fingers right next to my ear. I jump a little at that, but shake my head and turn back to her, giving her an apologetic smile._

_"Yeah. Hi. Can I get a medium drip please?"_

_As I hand over a five, I look over my shoulder to see where the beautiful man is. I note that he's in line, 4 people behind me. I walk over to the little counter on the side to wait for my drink. As I wait, I try to inconspicuously stare at him. Although I'm a good 30 feet away, I can tell that he has the most stunning blue eyes._

_When I hear the barista call my name, I blindly grab for my drink, my eyes still trained on Blue Eyes. She chuckles a little, noticing how distracted I am and slips me two biscotti. _

_"I didn't order these."_

_She winks at me, "On the house. Go get him, tiger."_

_I smile at her gratefully, and turn to go find a table when I run into someone, effectively spilling most of my coffee on them._

_"Oh crap. I'm so sorry."_

_As he looks up at me, muttering obscenities under his breath, my breath hitches._

_Blue eyes._

* * *

As I stare into his eyes, the whole world seems to fade away. I would've continued to just stare, but the coffee was beginning to cool, and that isn't the most comfortable feeling in the world. I wince a little at how cold it's getting, and that seems to snap something in him, his features becoming etched with concern.

"Oh my - I am - I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

I chuckle a little as I think to myself, 'Awe. He's cute when he's flustered.'

He gives me a quizzical look that can only be described as puppy-like and the smile on my face broadens. I offer him my hand, "Kurt."

"I'm sorry?"

"Kurt. My name, is Kurt."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Where are my manners? My name's Blaine."

He takes my hand, and it feels like a jolt of electricity shoots up my arm and straight into my heart. I hear his breath hitch. 'So,' I think to myself, 'he felt that too.'

* * *

_I hold onto his hand a little longer than necessary, not that he seems to mind. The way he's looking at me is making my stomach do somersaults. I shake my head a little, and clear my throat, "Um, so, to make up for my clumsiness, would you join me for coffee and a biscotti?" _

_He laughs at that, and its the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I find myself wanting to do anything I can just so I can hear it again. The barista calls his name, and he scoops up his coffee as I lead the way to an empty table in the corner._

_Once we're seated across from each other, he fixes me with a hard stare before finally speaking._

_"So. Do you make it a habit out of spilling coffee on unsuspecting men as a means of picking them up?"_

_I nearly choke on my coffee at how straight forward he is._

_"No. Not at all. It really was an accident. I'm so sorry. Oh man. Your shirt is ruined. It looks expensive. Probably designer, am I right? Oh god."_

_I'm rambling. I can't stop and oh, there's that laugh again. _

_"It's okay. I mean, yes. It is designer, but I can always make another one."_

_"Wait. _ Make _another one? Your - your the designer?"_

_He chuckles a little, "Yes. My name's Kurt Hummel. Maybe you've-"_

_"OH MY GOD._Thee _Kurt Hummel? Oh my - I love your new fall line. It's brilliant."_

_He ducks his head and blushes._

_'Oh hey. He's pretty adorable when he does that.'_

* * *

We spend the rest of the afternoon at our little table in the corner getting to know each other better. I tell him that I grew up in Lima, and find out in return that he grew up only two hours away in Westerville. We were both in show choir in high school, and even competed against each other a couple of times. Upon finding that out, we spoke at the same time, "What a small world."

We both a little breathlessly at that, when my cellphone buzzes. I apologize for the interruption and look down at my phone as he begins to hum "It's A Small World" quietly to himself. My smile only grows wider.

**New Message**

**From: Rachel**

**Where are you? I sent you out for coffee 3 hours ago. You better be lying in a ditch somewhere because it does not take 3 hours to get coffee, Kurt Hummel.**

I roll my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Boyfriend troubles?"

I look up to see his smile has faded, his brow furrowed.

"No. Just my roommate Rachel."

He features smooth out at that, and that brilliant smile returns to his face. He's about to say something when my phone rings. I groan and answer the phone without even looking at the screen.

* * *

_"Hello? I'm at the Lima Bean, Rachel. Why would you assume I'm dead? I know how long I've been gone. Keep reminding me, and I'll shove that Tony of yours down your throat, Berry. Okay. I'm leaving now. Bye."_

_He shoves his phone back into his pocket and sighs, "I'm really sorry about that. She's a little...dramatic."_

_I'm still mulling over the name. Rachel Berry. I've heard that name before. And then it hits me like a freight train. _

_"You know Rachel Berry?"_

_He's quiet for a few seconds while he catches up with what I mean._

_"Oh. Yeah. We were both in the New Directions, and moved to New York together after our senior year."_

_My mind is still trying to process this new piece of information when his cellphone starts ringing again. He lets out a frustrated groan and answers the call._

_"What did I tell you, Rachel? Kiss that Tony of yours goodbye. I know. I'm literally walking out the door right now. Calm down. Bye."_

* * *

I hate Rachel Berry. I absolutely hate her. She would ruin this for me.

"So I take it you're leaving now?"

He's got that puppy look to him again. No. Worse. He's got that kicked puppy look to him.

"Unfortunately, I do have to go. But it was lovely to meet you, Blaine."

I offer him my hand, but he stands up and pulls me into a hug. I instantly melt into his embrace and I have trouble breathing again. Not because of the fact that he's holding onto me like his life depends on it. No, it's because nothing has ever felt more right. I've never felt so safe. His arms feel like home.

* * *

_"Do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone after just a few hours?"_

_I find the words leaving my mouth before I can stop them, but I really can't help myself. Having him in my arms, nothing has ever felt so natural. Like he was made specifically to be held by me._

_When he speaks next, it's barely above a whisper, "Yes."_

_My heart is hammering against my rib cage, and I'm praying to every deity that I don't even believe in that he can't feel it. He's the first to pull away, tears shimmering in his eyes._

_"I also believe in destiny."_

_I give him a confused look, and his smiles softly as he leans in. Expecting his lips to touch mine, I close my eyes. His lips connect with my cheek instead and he leans further and whispers in my ear, "Until we meet again."_

_When I open my eyes, he's gone._

* * *

2018 - Setting: New York City

_"Hey Wes. I stopped at that ice cream place down the street from your apartment. Do you want anything? Okay. I'll see you in 20."_

_This line couldn't be any longer, and that cashier could not be going any slower. I begin to shift impatiently from foot to foot. As the line finally begins to move, someone attempts to brush past me and ends up dropping their ice cream on my brand new Armani shoes. Are you freaking kidding me?_

_"Oh crap. I'm so sorry."_

_I look up as I recognize his voice._

_Blue eyes._


End file.
